This research will apply a previously developed system for the regeneration of ATP to preparations of phosphoribosyl pyrophosphate, NAD, UTP, CTP, GTP, and UDP-glucose. Strategies for recycling NAD(P)(H) will be tested and applied, and new methods of coupling organometallic and enzymatic catalytic activities developed.